When It's Over
by mendelevium101
Summary: I'm not sure if this is a oneshot or if I'll come back and write more for it. But here, have an emotional goodbye scene.
When Edd had woken up for the morning he had thought everything was normal. He walked like he normally did to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he walked back to his room like he normally did to get dressed for the day. After that he ate his normal breakfast which consisted of a piece of fruit, some toast, and a glass of orange juice. When he was finished he cleaned up what little mess he had made, and walked outside to get the morning paper. When he walked to the end of the driveway he noticed that his boyfriend's car was not parked in it's normal spot across the street. This struck him as odd, but he bent down to grab the paper anyway. That was when he noticed it. A crisp white envelope addressed to him on top of the paper.

Edd recognized the handwriting immediately, it was Kevin's. Things were suddenly not so normal, and the feeling in Edd's gut wasn't very pleasant.

He walked quickly back into the house and shut the door behind him. He leaned on it for support and ripped open the envelope. The letter was typed, but he could tell it had been rushed.

 _Dear Edd,_

 _I really suck at things like this. I don't have a way with words like you do. You have this way of making the dictionary your bitch and I just don't. That isn't really the point though…_

 _If you are reading this that means I'm gone. I've left. And we, well we had a good run. And maybe I should have done this in person, the breaking up with you part. But I'm a coward. And I can't fucking do that. Also I know how you feel about my swearing but damn it I'm pouring my heart out here._

 _You see, I've started feeling like I'm not good enough for you. I mean how else am I suppose to feel, Edd? You constantly keep me in this place that is close to you but never quite close enough. It's like you pulled your walls down just far enough to where I can see over them, but that's it. You don't let me in. You don't talk to me. I watch you, day after day, pretending to be this happy smart dude, but really you're fucking miserable. And I know it. And it fucking kills me. And sometimes you start to tell me what's going on. And I think "yes finally, finally he trusts me" but then you tell me it doesn't fucking matter and damn it, Edd, it does. It will always fucking matter. As long as you matter to me your problems matter to me._

 _But lately I've started getting this feeling that maybe I'm just another problem to you. I'm a hassle. I'm a mistake that you've grown just a little too fond of and you can't really bring yourself to fix it._

 _So I'm making it easy for you Edd. I'm fixing the problem. We had talked about traveling. We had talked about the countries we'd like to visit. Well I was saving up money. I was saving up every bit of cash I could get my hands on. And I'm not really sure how much I have but I know it's enough to get out of here. I know it's enough to get as far away from you physically as you already keep me emotionally._

 _And here I am at 1 in the morning wondering if any of this shit even makes any sense, but I don't even really care if it does because I love you. You won't fucking let me, but I really fucking love you man and so this is me, fixing the problem that you can't seem to care about._

 _This is me making sure you get what you want. Making sure you stay closed up inside yourself and don't get hurt._

 _This is me wishing I had done the same thing…_

 _Goodbye_

And written in cursive at the bottom was Kevin's name.

Edd let the back of his head bang against the door before he slumped into a sitting position in the entryway. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be shocked. But he could do neither. He felt a pang of guilt for letting it go so far. He felt a slight twinge of self hatred for hurting Kevin so much that he felt the need to flee the country. But in all honesty all he really felt was relief. Relief that it was over and he could go back to not existing. Go back to living inside his own head and not getting hurt.


End file.
